


Partners In Crime

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, just a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Some time ago I got a request to write a scenario for Skids and his bot s/o and decided to repost it on this site now.akaPranking time





	Partners In Crime

“Are you sure about this? Last time we pranked him we nearly got sent out the airlock”

“Last time we pranked him we got caught but it won’t happen again. Now get over here and help me rewire this thing!” You roll your optics but still decide to help your dear conjux. Once again Skids had convinced you to help you with one of his pranks. Though you had nearly backed out when he told you just who you were pranking. After all, everybody knows Ultra Magnus does NOT like getting pranked. But when you heard about the prank, well, you could not stay out of this.

“How did you even come up with this anyway?” you ask Skids as you help him. “I mean, it is pretty specific” A sly smirk appears on his face.

“I’ve got to thank Swerve for this one. You know he’s obsessed with human media, right? So yesterday he showed me this video from Earth and as I watched it I was like “woah, this would make a great prank!” and then I was like “wait, a minute” and that’s how I came up with it! So you’ve got to remind me to thank Swerve later, ok?”

“Sure sure, but hey, I think I finally did it. Now, upload what you have to and then we leave, I don’t want Magnus to accidentally stumble upon us in his office. Primus knows we would never hear the end of it!” You shudder at the mere thought of it. Magnus was not famous for his sense of humor and sometimes you wondered if he even had one! With a few taps on a datapad Skids was done and he stands up with a smile while offering you his hand.

“Shall we take our leave, my dear?” he asks with a glint in his optic, bowing slightly. You take his hand and stand up before bumping your hip on his playfully.

“I was waiting for you, hotwheels. Lead the way” Skids helps you up to the vents before getting in there himself and together you make your way to Swerves. If you have planned this out correctly then it will be just a question of minutes before the prank takes place. Both of you are so giddy with excitement that you can’t stop smiling as you sit by the bar, waiting for it to happen. And finally, it does. The speakers through the ship crackle to life and Magnus voice can be heard echoing through the hallways.

“Dear crew members, this is Ultra Magnus speaking, updating all of you about the rules on the Lost Light” You and Skids immediately start to snicker, drawing the attention of some of the other bar patrons. Skids produces a button from his pocket space and looks up at you, optics sparkling.

“Are you ready?” he asks. You smile at him.

“I was made ready” you respond and together the two of you press the button. For a few seconds nothing happens and Magnus voice continues to drone on in the speakers.

“- and as I previously said at the most recent broadcast-” and then it does. Suddenly Ultra Magnus voice changes, its pitch getting higher and it sounds like one of them cartoon characters on some of the series Swerve watches. Magnus doesn’t seem to notice this and continues talking while the bar explodes in laughter. In the corner of the bar you see Tailgate patting Cyclonus on the back after he swallowed energon down the wrong intake when hearing the joke. Meanwhile Swerve is leaning on the bar counter, laughing so much he’s crying. From a distance you can hear the sound of Fortress Maximus laughing. You turn towards Skids and high fives him.

“You did it again Skids, best prank ever!” you say, congratulating him while patting him on his shoulder.

“I couldn’t have done it without you babe! And Swerve!” he exclaims, drawing the bartender’s attention to him. “Thank you for showing me those videos of humans on helium! Without you I wouldn’t even have thought about it!” Swerve only responds with a shaky thumbs up before continuing to laugh. You sure love your conjux, he never fails to make you or others laugh and he sure makes life a whole lot funnier. Now the two of you just have to stay away from Ultra Magnus for a few days after he realizes what’s going on. Perhaps hiding away in the vents will suffice? Yes, just the two of you together, cuddled up to each other, watching movies. That sounds like a whole lot of fun too. Well, everything is fun and exciting with Skids by your side!


End file.
